


Distractions

by FlaresGolden



Series: Aliens Have No Hearts [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib literally just wants to finish hw, M/M, ZaDr, Zim is annoying, Zim needs attention, but Dib still loves his dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaresGolden/pseuds/FlaresGolden
Summary: For Winter break, Dib decides to wait until the last few days to do a project. That in mind, he is on a rushed timer to get his work done, but it’s hard to do when his alien boyfriend is being rather...Distracting.





	Distractions

“No, Zim.” Deadpanned Dib for the umpteenth time on that cold winter day. The sixteen-year-old ran a hand through his messy, ebony hair, stress bold and hard in his worrying, honey eyes as they stared down at the laptop screen. “Winter break is almost over. I have to get this project done.”

 

The Irken responded with a loud huff of irritation, sprawling out on Dib’s bed, turning his purple eyes to the ceiling. “Dib-filth, Zim requires attention!” The alien whined, voice taking on a slight hiss. “The almighty ZIM doesn’t take kindly to being ignored, human.”

 

Dib sighed, pausing in his work to rub his temples, a careful frown fixed on his face. “Zim, I’m _busy_. I don’t need your distractions.”

 

Zim rolled onto his stomach, sending a glare Dib’s direction. His claws, concealed by his sturdy gloves, tapped impatiently against the bedsheets.

 

Soon, the taps of Dib typing entered the air, and from under his wig Zim’s antennae twitched.

 

Gently, Zim slipped off of the bed soundlessly. He stretched before removing his contacts and wig, setting them aside. With a yawn, he strode over to the working human at his desk, casually and loosely wrapping his arms around Dib’s chest from behind the chair.

 

“What is Dib-thing doing?” Lazily murmured the Irken, a faint smile on his face as he stared down at the screen.

 

Dib faltered, being taken off-guard by the action, but didn’t say anything of it. “History.” He provided. “We have to make a presentation of American wars.”

 

“Sounds... boring.” Admitted Zim mischievously. “You have tomorrow to work on it. Hang out with Zim.”

 

“No.” Came the blunt reply, and then it was back to typing.

 

The Irken frowned, ruby eyes narrowing at the situation. It was obvious Dim would ignore him, and that thought slightly... annoyed him.

 

Zim’s antennae tickled at the sides of the human’s face as the alien’s expression turned into that of disappointment. “Okay.” A beat of silence passed, and Dib found himself growing guilty.

 

“Zim, I—“

 

Suddenly the laptop was gone from his grasp.

 

Dib whirled around on the chair, honey eyes flying open as he took in the fact that Zim had swiped his computer. Now, a cocky glint glistened in the alien’s magenta gaze, a smirk that Dib wanted to wipe right off pulling at his mouth.

 

“Zim.” Dib started sternly. “Give. It. Back.”

 

The smile only grew.

 

“No.”

 

Dib leapt forward, the chair twirling around as he jumped off of it. Zim startled, dodging back from the ebony-haired teen’s grasp, computer almost slipping from his hands. The Irken pulled the equipment closer to his chest, and Dib whirled around at him once more. “This isn’t funny, space boy! Give it back!” He dashed again, this time successfully getting his hands on the laptop. Zim fought back the force, pulling the computer his way while Dib pulled it the other way. It wrestled in their grasps, wrenching this way and that and their feet stumbled and faltered until finally the desk chair hit the back of Dib’s knees, sending both him and his alien counterpart tumbling down.

 

They landed on the chair, not even a second passing before the chair fell backwards itself, leading them both sprawled on the ground.

 

Zim took the opportunity of a dazed Dib to pull the laptop down so that it was pinned to Dib’s stomach, Zim straddling him. As the human came to his senses the Irken smirked in triumph, leaning in closer to Dib’s face.

 

“Pay attention to me.”

 

Dib glared, patience finally running thin. “Zim! You’re and _idiot_ — you’re not being amusing _at_ _all_.” He growled aggressively, and all Zim did was shrug.

 

The Irken leaned in, gingerly placing his lips on Dib’s own. “You love me though, right?” He breathlessly questioned, and Dib’s heart jumped to his throat. For a second, honey eyes and ruby eyes stared, and the human sighed, snaking his hand and placing it on the back of Zim’s neck. “You overreact.” He mused, rolling his eyes before pulling him closer into a deeper kiss.


End file.
